Holding On To Destiny
by meet me in my dreams
Summary: Draco's a boy right? Not according to the Goddess of Destiny. Now Draco must find the Angel of Death and Destruction and make him fall in love with her before it's to late. Preg TranG Humor Angst Scary stuff
1. Chapter 1

no own them...sniffs I own Crawl he's mine! snuggles up to Crawl plushie that she made. Crawl is love..

Chapter one: Changes in Fate

It's cold out here and my feet are killing me. I know it's stupid to be out here in the middle of winter but I had to get away. I close my eyes and will the sting of tears to go away. How could he do that too me. With HER no less. I really didn't want to see my now exboyfriend fucking the girl that I was suppose to marry. The smug look they both gave me, and the way he had calmly told me that there was no room in his bed for me anymore. That I was just another fuck to him.

I sniffed and try not to cry. This isn't fair. I never choose this life. I would do anything to have friends like Potter had. True loyal friends. Not backstabbers that would drop you with one threat from the Dark Lord. It's really starting to get cold. At this rate my dick's gonna fall off. I shake my head roughly. I'm a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't cry, they get revenge! I stand and smirk.

What was that. I turn around. I swore I heard something. There's another sound then another. I can feel eyes on me. "Girl! What are you doing out here on your own?" GIRL! This guy must be blind because I am not a girl. Never was never will be...Well at least I won't be if I get out of the damn snow.

"Listen I'm no girl. i'm a guy." The man stops and looks hard at me. I can see his eyes. Their A light blue and seem to stare into my very soul.

"Then someone better tell that to your scent. You smell like a girl in fact your soul screams out female." The man continues to look over me. "You weren't meant to be a boy. Fate gave you the destiny as a female and someone or something has altered it." Ok I think someone needs to go to the loony bin. "In fact I can prove it let me try this spell." Whoa wait spell. Hell no!

"Hell no! I don't know you in fact if I did you would be in the nuthouse." Fucking crazy old bastard. The man shook his head and stepped closer into my veiw. He was tall and had a smooth face. Black bangs fell over one side of his face. His eyes seemed almost white in the moonlight. He was a very handsome man.

"I'm not crazy, Draco. That would be my wife. Gods know she's batty as Hell." I can only stare at the man. He knows me..Well I guess it isn't that uncommon. I mean I am a Malfoy.

"Who are you?" The man stops and smiles at me.

"If you must know my name is to long for you to say so I'm known as Crawl. Or at least that's what my wife calls me. Sweet thing really." I sigh. this is getting me no where.

"How do you know me and what do you want?" The man stops his ramblings and blushes.

"Well to be honest I know everyone. Like you. You use to date a kid name Blaise Zabinni but you caught him with Pansy a little while ago. I came to help you really. I am married to the goddess of destiny after all. She sent me to fix this." That's it time to call the nut house. Another sound comes from the forest and a woman comes out.

"Hello Drao. I'm Arreis the Goddess of Destiny. I know your thinking that Crawl here should probably be in the insane asylum, but you must listen to me. You are not on the right path. Someone has altered my plans and that could cause everything to go off balance. " Okay so to crazy people. alright I'll go along with it for now.

"Why is it so important that I'm suppose to be a girl?" The woman smiles. She's very pretty. Her aburn hair falls gracefully around her. Her eyes are a graish blue with silver streaming through them. She was about my height and had a lilth apperance. She's shaking her head as if she were talking to a first year.

"Because my dear. Your destiny is to fall in love with the angel of death and destruction, and bare the child that will fight in the war between the gods. Without your child everything in exsistance will fall apart." Okay now I know she's crazy.

"I'm leaving." I'm just going to walk away and pretend none of this happened.

"Draco, your afriad of lonliness!" Say what. I turn and look at the woman as if she had grown an extra head. She sighed. "Your afraid of being alone. that's why you always go after a relationship even though you know it won't work out. You wish everyday that you life were different. You want love more then anything else. Your afraid that if you father found out then he'd be disappointed and ignore you. you dream of a green eyed black haired boy. You want him to notice you but always manage to fuck it all up. You feel like your life is all wrong and that you don't deserve this."

I can't breathe. "I've never told anyone that..How can you know?" She smiled.

"I made your exsitance all before you were born and I watched as it all fell apart. It scared me and I had to find out why it was all wrong. Now I can see that someone messed with my design. I have to fix it and start a new course to lead you to your destiny. Please let us fix this problem." Why do I get the sick feeling that I'm about to agree to this maddness? I nodded. Damn how did I know that would happen.

She smiles and beckons me closer to her. She smells of roses and rain. She kisses my forehead softly before turning to Crawl. He starts to chant a strange spell. At first nothing happens and then I feel as if cold water is being poured on top of my head. Pain rips through my limbs. It hurts everything hurts. My body's changing and everything seems to be growning out while I seem to be shrinking. Then as quickly as it came it stops. She's stareing at me.

"Now young one go to the headmaster and tell him of this but warn him that if he should speak a word of it to anyone I will alter his fate to a slow painful death. If you wish you may tell your godfather." I close my mouth. She really is good at this. She smiles and hugs me tightly before grabbing Crawl's hand and disappearing.

Well this just keep getting weirder. I look down and gasp. Boobs. I have boobs. Big boobs damn...I'm skinnier. I think my ass has grown out. My hair it's long. My hair now reaches down to my freaken ass. Oh but it seems lighter in the moonlight. Wait back to task at hand go to Dumble something or another got it. I walk as quickly as I can. I can't seem to.Ah never mind. I pull off my shoes and make my clothes a little shorter. Much better now back to running.

Okay. Time to play guess the crazy old man's password. Um Lemondrop. No. Sugar quill? No. Blood lolly? No. Gahh this is aggervating. Wait what was that. Oh no. Severus. I'm doomed. Wait maybe he won't see me. Quick act like a tree. Wait still in the open and the trees are outside. "Who are you and what are you doing out of bed at this hour. Must be a bloody Gryfinndor. Twe.."

"Wait stop. I am not I repeat not a bloody Gryfinndor! Please never insult me again." I know I know he's waiting for an explanation. "I'm in Slythren." Oh wow he looks disappointed."

"I would have expect this from a Gryfinndor but not one of my own. Detention Miss... What's your name anyway. I've never seen you before and I know all of my Slythrens." Oo busted. Time to really shake his world up.

"My name is Draco Draco Malfoy." Well let's see how long it takes him.

"Detention Miss...Draco! Five points from Slythren for lying. Now what is your name." I can only smirk. This is going to be so much fun.

"Draco Malfoy, my parents are Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy. I'm 17 and was born June 6, 1988. I've been head in most of my classes but slightly behind know it all Granger." He's opening his mouth to go off again.

"Anyone can know all that about Draco. His life isn't exactly a secret. Besides Potter everyone knows his na..." This is my chance to really throw him the fuck off.

"And your my godfather." His face just visibly paled. Wow kinda looks like a vampire.He'd kill me if he knew that wait I think he's about ready to kill me now. 

"What have you gotten yourself into now, Draco? Another fight with Potter no doubt." I can only shake my head. He's already plotting to take Harry down. Wait when the Hell did I started thinking of him as Harry. Must be an after affect of the spell. Yep more crazy thoughts to go with my already fucked up mind.

"Look Sev. I really have to get in here. Arreis told me to tell Dumbledore that everything was fixed and that if he should tell another living soul she would rearnge his fate to end in a slow painful death." Great he's stareing at me like I'm crazy again. Opens mouth. Closes. Opens...and closes again. He looks like a fish. He will now be known as snape fish. Heh I like it.

"Chocolate covered almonds." The gargoyle sprang to life and finally got the hell out of my way. Heh I feel like a narrarator. Heh. Walking walking and more walking. Damn I feel short. Maybe I should try those high heels some time. Then again I'd rather not break my neck on the way up stairs.

Oh lookie there's the door at the top of the god damn stairs. What the hell did he just want a veiw over the whole damn place or does he just want people to die on the way up. I think I might have seen a body on the way up. Oo Sev opened the door. Look the old man's still sitting behind the desk that bloody fucking twinkle in his eyes. Sometimes I just want to take a quill and shoved it striaght into his eye. Take that you bloody twinkles.

"Sir we need to talk." Wait their talking. Blah blah Draco is a girl ... Wow the headmaster can get pale quick to. Oh lookie there he finally noticed me. Points at me and asks the stupidest question I've ever heard.

"Is this young lady Draco?" Bingo we have a winner. Crawl tell what he's one. Well Draco he's won one free trip to duh. I can't believe this old git is still ticking. Roll over and die old man. Shit I'm feeling a little funny. Shit shit I've read about this. I think the book said it was called a cramp. Fuck that hurts. Wait cramps come around during a girl's time of...Oh holy fuck not now!

"Um Professors I'm having a little bit of an issue. A personal girly one." Dumbledore blushes and Severus just stares. Quickly please before i start... Never mind. there goes the blood. Great just fucking great. What else could go wrong?

Crawl : yes yes what else could go wrong.  
Kit:To many things. Well everyone tell me if I should keep it. This is the first time I've tried something like this and I kinda liked it. Review and tell me please. ...I'd give you a Crawl plushie but I love them all to much. Love Kit and Crawl


	2. chapter two

I no own them...sniffs I own Crawl he's mine! snuggles up to Crawl plushie that she made. Crawl is love..

Chapter 2:

I wake up. Something's not right here. I keep my eyes closed and try to clear my mind. God what's that noise...Oh wait that's Ron's snoring. Goodie. Damn it's to early to be up. Wait what's that smell...For a second there I thought I smelled... "Morning, Harry!" Wow I was right I did sense Satan.

"Morning, Satan. So why do you burden me with your presence this morning?" I think she might be glaring. Opens eyes. Yep she's glaring. I just love the effect I have on people. Oh wait never mind. I love the effect I would have on people if she'd let me drop this act. Be a goodie goodie two shoes...I'm getting sick just thinking about it.

"You know Harry, you could be more , oh I don't know nice!" Pifh. As if. Don't give me that face. It's just screams out more complaining. Oh and look there she goes. "Harry Potter! You could at least act like you give a damn about what I have to say!" Now why in the Hell would I want to do that? "I mean you can act so kind and caring, but put you behind close doors and let your act drop you can be a complete self centered asshole!" Aww and here I thought you didn't like me.

"Look dear, I just wanted to tell you that I finally fixed everything. Now all you have to do is fall in love, knock him/her up, and boom we're all good." Pifh she forgets that I want nothing to do with any of this. Me plus love equals not a good equation.

"Okay crazy bitch. Remember what I said. I don't fall in love. I hate no wait...I despise happy little feelings. I destroy things. Hell I kill people! Hence the title Angel of DEATH and DESTRUCTION. I won't fall in love. Knocking up someone sounds like fun though. Hmm. Will they struggle?" Oo she's glaring again. Oh yeah she no likey the rape. Wait why's she raising her hand. Ow! Stupid bitch hit me.

"Harry, why couldn't you have stayed sweet?" Oh I don't know maybe it was the rape or the abuse...No I do believe it was because of the rape. Yep the great Harry fucking Potter. The Angel of Death and destruction. Yep I got fucked up badly. Bloody crazy fucker. Those bloody evil little red heads. Well I guess I should just blame the little girl. Ron was under a curse and didn't know what the fuck happened. Of course just my luck that the little crazy whore obliterated herself. So I had no proof. Lucky for me that I can't knock anyone but my soul mate up.

"Arreis, you and me both know that even if none of that had happened I wouldn't have stayed sweet. Now why are you here?" She sighed. I know she's getting fed up with me playing dumb but it's just so much fun messing with her. She pets my head. Oh that feels nice. Wait no bad Arreis. Bad! Heh I bit her. Heh. Ow fuck! Stop hitting me.

"Harry, You fucking dick. " Heh she called me a dick. Heh ow. What the fuck. Oh it's Crawl. Heh funny name. Crawl. Oo he's shaking his head. Aww bad Harry. You made him mad. Uh oh I laughed out loud. Ow. Why the fuck do you two keep hitting me! Man fuck me.

"You know you know your just diggin yourself deeper and deeper into your little hole." Well it's not so small anymore after all the shit I've done. Aww I think I made Arreis tear up. I feel bad now. really? Hell no! Haha. It's her fault that I'm even more fucked up then before. Coming up to me out of nowhere and telling me all kinds of shit. Fuck do they ever shut up. Their standing. Wait are they leaving? Had they been talking to me? Oh fuck I missed all that.

"Well Harry have fun trying to fix your destiny because I'm not helping you anymore you ass." Wait did she just say what I think she said. I'm in control of my own destiny...Nice. First things first though. I pick up my wand and cast a little spell on Ronikins. Hehe. No more mister nice angel. Poor guy. Must suck having a morning erection all day long. I burst out laughing. Today is sure to be interesting. Whelp time to get up.

I get dress. Oo lucky me. It's Saturday. Time for a break. Hmm noone else is up yet. Great time to talk to myself. Huh what was that. Oh lookie lookie McGonagall came in. Wait who got in trouble this time. Heh hope it was the little Weslette. Yep I sound more like Malfoy daliy...or maybe he sounds like me. Shrugs. Who knows. Hmm Malfoy...I really do like his ass though. Heh. That's one person I wouldn't mind banging into the bed. Wait why is McGonagall staring at me?

"Mr. Potter, are you paying attention?" Shakes head. No I was not listening to you because I don't care about what you have to say. "Come with me Mr. Potter." Wait what did I do? Look if it was about all the comments in potion I didn't mean it...Well okay I did but shit. "Mr. Potter, Dumbledore needs you to watch over another student." Whew and here I thought I was in trouble...Wow I really do have a guilty concious. Maybe I should worry.Nah.

"So who am i suppose to watch over?" Yes who tell me now I demand it! I wonder who the fuck would need to be watched over. I mean we're in fucking Hogwarts. This is one of those safe places...I think. Well whatever. Time to face the music of being burden by people's problems.

She opens the door and inside is a pretty girl. Long blonde hair. Soft Grey eyes...What a tick. That sounds familair. It's not is it? "You'll have to watch over Mr. I mean Miss Malfoy." Uh oh. There's a boner in my pants. That's not good. Heh noone notices or do they. Oh well I'm fucked. Probably in more then one way. She opens her mouth.

"I'm stuck with POTTER!" Hehe yep.


End file.
